


Chaotic Zen

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Junkrat pisses off Genji a lot, M/M, Technophobic Junkrat, stern roadhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: Junkrat isn't overly fond of being on the same team with the omnic and doesn't plan to play nice either, too bad Zenyatta is too nice for his own good.





	1. Chapter 1

He hates this, hates being assigned on missions with that...hippie-dippie omnic and it's little shadow of student that follows the bot around like a lost puppy. What he hates the most about the scrap-heap is no matter how many insults the junker throws at it, Zenyatta is always kind towards him and always seem so freaking calm; It drives Junkrat absolutely nuts.

Even when the thing tries helping him in the field by healing him, Junkrat would only get angry with the omnic and throws it's orb back at it's head with intent to inflict some sort of damage. He's not going to fall for this peace loving charade the bucket of bolts has going like everyone else in this damn place, he's definitely not going to play nice with it or his little side kick. 

Junkrat reclines his head back against the back of the couch to glare at the two meditating or whatever those fuckers where currently doing outside in the garden and scowls with a curled lip of distaste.

"You're staring again, rat." He hears Roadhog mutter from behind his mask and turns to face his larger friend, who was even looking at him, too busy with his nose stuck in that book he found earlier.

"It's doin' it on purpose." Junkrat growls, looking up at the çeiling and kicks the coffee table with his peg leg out of frustration.

"What's doing what?"

"That bot and his little pet, look at them." Junkrat says with the roll of his eyes, Roadhog glances outside before turning his attention back to the scrawny man. 

"They're not doing anything." Roadhog points out and turns back to his book, only to have Junkrat snatch out of his hands and point in the direction of the other two.

"That thing knows I can't stand em, it's been following me, Hog." The blonde rants, running his actual hand through what little hair he had left on his head out of frustration; Last time he did that with his prosthetic, he tore some strands out. "I don't see why I've gotta have that thing on my team but the angelic bitch keeps insisting we've gotta have healer or some junk, don't see why I couldn't have the little frog guy on my team; He's just as good and doesn't get on my nerves!"

"They don't trust you to protect him or blow him to smithereens, the omnic can protect himself." Roadhog chuckles when Junkrat gives him a offended look, watching the younger man crosses his arms in anger.

"I could protect runt if I've gotta! He's like what, 4 foot something? Strap him into a baby harness on my back and we'd be set!" The junker scoffs and steals another glance at the two outside, both completely zoned out as if they were both asleep sitting up. "And another thing, they're both obnoxious with their zen crud. I've been trying to get a rise out of them for weeks but nothing I say seems to bother them then the bot just offers me to join them, like hell! I could have sworn I was getting to the Genji fellow with bringing up his brother, I'm not stupid, I know that's a sore subject for the guy but Zenyatta-yada just ruins the whole thing by touching the guy's arm and just like that, he's all calm again. I swear those two are more than just teacher and student-"

"You're rambling again." Roadhog cuts him off with a sigh, leaning back in his chair with a tired groan. "Why not just ask to be switched to another group."

"I have! They insist is for some sort of growth or something, I don't know!" 

"You're just going to have to deal with it for now, Rat." Roadhog tells him, getting to his feet with book in hand. Probably tired of hearing his ranting and pats the blonde's shoulder before heading back towards their room. "Behave, we can't afford to be on these people's bad side."

"Yeah, yeah but if that thing gives me one reason, I'm blowing him to bits." Junkrat huffs under his breath as his bodyguard left him alone, he looks at the other two again. Still just sitting there, how long has it been? An hour already? How can those two possibly just sit there and do nothing for that long? Sounds boring. Against his better judgement, the junker gets off the couch and walks over to the door, leaning against the frame. 

Maybe they were asleep, did omnics even sleep? Maybe it turned off or something. It wasn't until he noticed the omnic had moved and was now looking in his direction that he realizes that he must have been spacing out.

"Jamison, care to join us?" Zenyatta offers as usual, getting his student's attention and now Genji was staring at him.

"Master, I don't see why you try with him. You know he's just going to reject your offer." Genji says softly to the other and turns his attention away from the junker. 

"Never hurt to extend a friendly hand." The omnic says, motions to the spot beside himself. "Please, come make yourself comfortable, Jamison."

The way the omnic says his name has the corner of the man's lip twitch and Junkrat crosses his arms.

"You seem stressed, we have tea to help ease your worries." The bot lifts a cup up for the other but the junker just scoffs.

"I don't need your freaking tea, omnic." The tone in his voice was enough to make Genji tense in his spot and his hand reaches for his sword but his master stops him with his hand.

"That's quite alright, it's here if you change your mind." Zenyatta's hand was enough to calm his student and he turns his attention back to the junker. Junkrat wants to dismiss the two and just head back inside but he figures this could be an opportunity to pester them but he quickly remembers Roadhog telling him to behave; so with a sigh, Junkrat just walks over to sit with them. He didn't enjoy it though. "How was your day, Jamison?"

"Call me Junkrat, you blabbering bucket of bolts."

"There is absolutely no reason for you to be so disrespectful towards my master, you lunatic." Genji warns him from where he sat.

"Go blow your brother, ya drongo." Junkrat swears he saw a flash of anger behind that mask of his but before the ninja draw his sword, he suddenly relaxes and looks towards the omnic. Junkrat suddenly feels...calm as well and turns to look at Zenyatta too; he feels his lip twitch again. 

He was using one of those blasted orbs of his, it was emitting some sort of energy, must be what's relaxing his nerves and he wants to feel angry about this damn bot manipulating his emotions.

"There's no reason to be fighting, gentlemen." Zenyatta insists, pouring a cup of tea. Him and his damn tea, he couldn't even drink it with being a omnic and all; probably makes it just for his pupil. 

"But Master..." Genji tries but when Zenyatta sat the cup of tea in front of him, something in the omnic's stare must have done something because the young man goes silent and just takes the tea into his hands to drink.

"Now, Mr. Fawkes..." Zenyatta turns back to him and holds up a spare cup. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'd like if ya cut it out with that ball of yours." Junkrat says, glancing up at the orb above them; It was starting to make him sleepy. Zenyatta looks up to his orb then back to the junker.

"I only wanted to ease your stress, Ja...Junkrat; I surely didn't want to offend you." Junkrat wants to tell him his entire existence offends him but he couldn't bring himself to form the words to insult omnic, the junker looks away wanting to feel angry and flustered.

"Not everyone enjoys having their feelings manipulated." Was all he said, feeling the effect of the orb quickly deplete and feels normal again. Junkrat glances down at the offered cup and supposes it couldn't hurt, so he takes the cup from the bot but feels a little irritated when the stupid thing seems to beam at his cooperation.

Junkrat holds up warm drink and takes in the smell, it doesn't seem too smell really awful so he takes a sip but makes makes a face of disgust after tasting it.

"It's camomile with a little honey, do you not like it?" Zenyatta asks, watching the junker shakes his head and reach for the canteen hooked at his waist.

"Not going to lie, Zenny; taste like shit." Junkrat takes a drink of his boba tea to get the taste of the other one out of his mouth, too distracted to notice that Zenyatta had perked up at the nickname. "Need some milk tea, doesn't taste that bad."

"...Boba milk tea?" Genji asks, his head tilting to the side as he eyes the canteen in the other's hands before speaking up again. "It doesn't have the same relaxing effects that camomile has-"

"Doesn't make me wanna toss my lunch either." Junkrat snickers as he leans back on his hands to get more comfortable; Zenyatta takes note of this.

"To each their own." Zenyatta simply comments, turning to his student and sets his hand onto his shoulder. "I'm sure you understand this, don't you?"

"Of course, master." Genji bows towards the omnic and lifts his own cup of tea to his lips but glares at the junker from across of him with a burning irritation; why was his master tolerating this lunatic?

"I'm sure Angela has already spoken to you over your corporation on our missions, hasn't she?" Zenyatta asks, turning back to the other and watching Junkrat roll his eyes, muttering under his breath. "Jamison?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Junkrat waves him off, putting all his weight onto his organic arm and picks up his canteen again. "She's already given me hell over me not letting ya heal me."

"You understand why she lectured you over that, don't you?" Zenyatta asks, testing the waters and reaching out to touch the man's shoulder; just over where his skin met metal, feeling the man tense under his hand and pulls back just a little. "What if you get seriously hurt next time? It's my job to aid you-"

"Listen bot, I don't need yer help!" Junkrat jerks out of his reach and gets to his feet, nearly tripping over his peg leg but knocks over the tea pot. His face is red by the time he's tumbling away from the two in a rage, slamming his door close behind him.

"Master, I don't see why you even try with him; He's hopeless." Genji sighs, leaning forward to clean up the mess their teammate had caused.

"He's not hopeless, just troubled." Zenyatta replies, looking in the direction the junker went. "Just give him time."


	2. Chapter 2

The next mission seems a little too overbearing to say the least, suits were on their asses as soon as it started and it was driving Junkrat up the wall. He barely had time to set any of his traps up or load his launcher but he somehow manage to get some distance from them and was now hiding in a cramped room of an old run down building, working on some grenades to toss at the enemy to get his team the upper hand. 

Speaking of which, where were they anyway? Junkrat sets his work down for a moment to listen, it was awfully quiet for this sector; Only moments ago, it was swarming with those little bastards...he should probably hurry and finish up to find the others. The junker hurries and packs his supplies, arms himself with his launcher before rushing out of the room to look for his team, keeping an ear out for any noise, either from them or the enemy.

It seems really petty but Junkrat has made it his personal mission to not get seriously hurt on these missions just to avoid getting healed by the peace-loving scrap-heap; It's not like he's afraid Zenyatta would hurt him anymore, no, he knows the omnic wouldn't do any of the sort and that's why he's been avoiding him. The thing just too nice and he doesn't want it being overly nice to him, omnic weren't supposed to be nice. They were supposed to be cold, emotionless and cruel, yet here's this freak of nature going out of it's way to make sure he's comfortable around it and Junkrat didn't like it.

He wants to hate it with passion but Zenyatta was making it so difficult with very nice and kind gesture towards him, it didn't make sense; he was cruel towards both it and Genji, always taunting them every chance he gets and yet the omnic was always so nice. Junkrat rolls his eyes with annoyance and pokes his head around the corner to see if it was clear and once he deemed it was safe, he rushes down the hallway, listening for any clue that someone was near by.

Where the bloody hell did everyone run off to?

It was then the junker heard unfortunately familiar sound of Genji's dragon further on and hurries towards the sound, grenade launcher at the ready and bounces around the corner, ready to cause some havoc when he finds the green ninja pinned in the corner by a handful of men, He sees more of them on the ground from what must have been Genji's attack but there was far too many for the man to handle on his own. 

"Oi! Hands off the little bastard, he's mine to harass!" The junker snaps, shooting off some rounds and causing men to be blown off their feet just as Genji jump out of way of the blast and give the blonde a glare. 

"You nearly got me too, you imbecile!" He lands beside him and shoves Junkrat by the shoulder. "And where were you? You know we should be sticking together on this mission!"

"It's not me fault if I can't keep up, not like I have a matching set of feet like you." Junkrat scoffs at him and sets his launcher on his shoulder as he pokes the other man's chest. "A thanks couldn't hurt since I just saved your shiny ass. Besides where's that omnic of yours, you two are normally attached at the hip."

"He went searching for you!" Genji snaps in his face and rudely hits his shoulder with his own as he went past Junkrat. "If he's hurt because of your irresponsible actions, I will personally cut you down myself."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure the bot is fine." Junkrat turns to follow but jolts when he feels something hit his right arm near the elbow and glances back at his prosthetic, his heart stops. "What-"

The junker didn't have time to finish his sentence from the air being knocked out of his lungs, he blown off his feet from the explosion and is thrown a few feet away. The landing was anything but graceful but he can't feel the pain as if he body suddenly went numb, there’s a ringing in his ear and he hears the annoying ninja's distorted voice shouting at him. He thinks someone shaking him but he can't really tell, his shoulder throbs and Junkrat tenses from the pain that seems to comes out of nowhere. 

He hears fighting so he manages to turn his head and sees Genji fighting off another hoard but his sight is so blurry, Junkrat turns on his side and grunts when he feels the pain again. His anger outweighs the pain as he reaches for his launcher but freezes as the sight of his arm prosthetic laying nearby, his mouth opens slightly in surprise. He hadn't even notice it wasn't attached anymore, the man lets out a shakes breath and struggles to sit up right, and fails, that's when he notices it, the blood and with it, the sheer agony of his body's nerves catching up and clenches his teeth to keep himself from shouting.

He wasn't supposed to get hurt on this mission, feeling angry with himself for not paying attention and with stubborn determination, forces himself to reach for his gun despite his body not really wanting to listen to him. Stupid fucking suits, he ought to slaughter them for this but he already having trouble breathing and his hand too shaky to even lift his launcher so he presses his face against the rough gravel.

At least that stupid omnic wasn't here to gloat in his face that he needed to be healed and couldn't refuse being treated, at least that's what he thought until he feels the pain being soothe away by an golden light and spots one of those stupid orbs just above him before his eyes roll back and looses consciousness. 

Damn it all.


	3. Chapter 3

His consciousness fades in and out, he feels very little between these periods of being awake and everything feels hazy. A gentle but cool hand on his shoulder, it feels nice against his warm, aching skin and a feeling of strange comfort being spread through his body and slowly making the pain to melt away. Junkrat tries to say something, anything to get whoever's attention but he's unable to form words, only coming out in a mumbled mess but the person seems to understand and pull back to inspect his face, he can tell because they were turning his head to check. 

He passes out again.

The next time Junkrat wakes up, he hears a voice, a omnic's voice and the sound of it terrifies him. Afraid he was going to be killed while he's unable to protect himself but the attack never came, he feels the fear ease from his chest but still feels on edge so he tries to move, only able to move his fingers. He notices he in someone's lap and the arm supporting his head was metallic and feels a buzzing aura around him, for some reason it calms him. He hears a male's voice, Genji ask if he was awake and hears Zenyatta tell him that he was resting and that they needed to get back to the base as soon as possible. 

That's where he falls asleep again.

This times he's able to open his eyes to see he's in Angela's hospital wing, he's tucked in bed and only hears the heart monitor, that and his Roadie's breathing. Junkrat turns his head to see his friend reading beside his bed, he pauses to look at him and sets his book down.

"...How are you feeling?" He asks, turning his head to the side. Junkrat shallows the lump in his throat and sees that his shoulder and possible most of his right body in bandages.

"How bad is it?"" He asks instead of answering Roadhog's question.

"The woman's treatments are real miracles; When you're fully healed, it will be as if the accident never happened." He sighs, scratching the side of his head. "If it weren't for the omnic, you would be dead."

The silence was deafening, awkward even but Junkrat tries to laugh it off and look away from the other.

"So...um, my arm?"

"It's being repaired right now."

"I'm fully capable of repairing my own arm!" Junkrat huffs.

"Not right now, you aren't. It's being handled, so settle down, Jamison." Junkrat smacks his head against the pillow and lets out a breath in aggravation. "You should rest, they'll be checking on you in the morning."

"You too, buddy." He mutters as the larger man got up from his chair and ruffles his hair. "Night Roadie."

Problem was he didn't want to go back to sleep, fully awake while he recalled the few memories he had from their last mission. Stupid bot healing him while he was unable to lash out at it and Genji distracting him from the fucker who did this to him, he wonders if they took the attacker out, killing him that is but knowing those two, most likely not. 

Junkrat knows it's against his better judgement but after a few minutes, he removes the IV and monitor device before slipping out of bed, snagging a crutch on his way out. He can't just lay in bed for hours, sitting still was hard for him enough already, if the medic yells at him later, he'll just endure her wrath but for now, he rather take a walk to relieve some steam.

His stomach rumbles and feels starved so the Junker heads towards the kitchen, wondering how long he must have been out for. He feels sluggish and exhausted, so it must have been a least a day or two but really he has no idea and wishes he had asked Roadie when he had the chance. 

Junkrat not really surprised when he sees Hana sitting at the table, eating something with her headphones on and doesn't seem to notice him with her music blaring. The girl was always up so late, sometimes playing video games on the big tv up front or sometimes hears her listening to music in her room until one in the morning; adorable little rug-rat, always smiles at him though the others don't have the same cheerfulness she has when he's around, doesn't like that huge bulky bot she's always riding in on missions but if it keeps the kid safe then he can't complain much. 

"What are ya up to, brat?" Junkrat asks, pulling her headphones away from her ear and the girl nearly jumps out of her skin, jolting the table.

"Hey, don't do that!" She nearly shouts but keeps it in a hush whisper, holding her hand over her chest as he laughs in amusement. "Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You know your old man is going to be fussy if he catches you up this late again." He says, making his way over to the fridge to find something light to eat.

"Dad will get over it because I'm going to start a stream with some friends tonight." Hana takes her headphones off and lets them set around her neck. "Aren't you supposed to bedridden? What are you doing up?"

"I supposed we're in the same boat, sheila." He mutters, pulling out a bag of turkey and just decides to eat slices from the bag; No point of messing with bread with his one arm. "Didn't want to lay about and get bored."

"I'm sure you'd be in a lot more trouble than me if dad find you out of bed." Hana has a amused expression on her face and turns in her seat. "I can make you something if you need me to, I'm sure you're hungry."

He just takes a slice out and eats it with a shrug off his shoulders as he takes a seat at the table with her, setting the crutch against it.

"I'm fine with just this. Say, do you know how long I've been out for?" 

"About two days, I'm not sure." She tells him, setting her cheek in her hand. "Genji said you've been in and out, muttering something or another."

"I don't really remember."

"You were a real mess when they brought you back, they had to rush you to the medical wing." The girl sits back in her chair with a frown. "I've never seen your friend, Mako so worried, Lucio says it's because you refuse to let Zenyatta heal you."

"I didn't get much of a choice this round." Junkrat huffs, stuffing his face and feels that irritation again. He knows the girl wouldn't understand why it does bothers him so much and doesn't voice that it does, instead continues to eat.

"I'm glad he did, you were hurt really badly." She chippers up, pushes a unopened cans of her Mt. Dews towards him as a peace offering. "I know you don't like the guy but..." 

He wants to rolls his eyes but reframes, instead he opens the can she gave him and leans against the trouble; He was itching to get back to work on his explosives. 

"Any missions while I was out?" He asking, changing the conversation all together. "Was I replaced?"

"No, your team hasn't been on any missions lately." Hana tilts her head to the side with a soft frown, she taps the countertop and glances at the clock. "I got to go, my streams about to start. If you want, you can join me. My friends think you're real funny."

"Nah, I'm good here. I'll probably have to go back to that stuffy room before Miss Serious finds me." Junkrat says, sealing the bag back up and goes to stand up, taking the crutch with a shaky hand. "Have fun though, kiddo."

Hana offers him a smile before leaving the room, Junkrat puts the turkey up and leaves the kitchen him, slowly starts making his way back towards the room. He was tired, not physically but emotionally, he feels drained and maybe another long nap would do him some good; maybe if he's out long enough, they'll just replace him on the team?

"Jamison, I don't believe you're supposed to be out of bed yet." The sound of that voice is enough to make him freeze on the spot and he turns to see the light glow of those floating orbs.

"How..."

"Your monitor let off an alert once you removed it, I came to see how you were fairing." Zenyatta floats close, it's a little eerie but Junkrat brushes off and stands his ground. "Well, I hope."

"I'm fine." Junkrat replies, looking away from the omnic. He really didn't want to put up with him right now. Wait...since when was Zenyatta a him? It...Zenyatta was an it, it wasn't a person, it was a freaking bot. 

"You're a bit shaky, you should get back to bed and we'll..." Zenyatta pauses for the moment before continuing. "Angela will see how you're doing in the morning." 

"...Did the mission go under...because of..." Junkrat trails off and glances down at his shoulder, oddly feeling self-conscious of it all of the sudden.

"Not that all, Genji and I managed to take care of it." Junkrat nods his head and wants to escape back to his hospital room.

"...Alright, um...I'm going to head back." Junkrat offers, turning away from the bot and feels the thing's eyes or whatever it had watching him as he walks back towards the room. 

It sends a chill up his spine.


	4. Chapter 4

Junkrat rubs the side of his temple from the throbbing headache that was forming, he glances at the woman as she reattaches his arm and lets out a loud sigh.

"I can put it back on myself." He mutters but instead of replying, Angela just fastens it back into place.

"There we are, good as new." She smiles and leans away to grab her clip board. "How does it feel? Better?"

"I don't feel as useless as I did a few minutes ago." Junkrat mutters bitterly under his breath, flexing the fingers and hops off the bed. "Does that mean I'm all set to go, doc?"

He can't stand another moment here, he's bored out of his mind and needs to get out of here and find Roadie.

"Yes but after I let you go, you'll have to go see your team's medic and have him check you out as well." She says, scribbling down on the clipboard, much to Junkrat's disappointment.

"What?! Since when? We've never had to do that before!" Junkrat nearly snaps, glaring at the woman from over his shoulder, which she just returns with a knowing smirk.

"Since he's worried about you and knows you don't want him in here but he wants to make sure you're alright." Angela replies, setting the clipboard down and turns in her chair. "You should feel very lucky to have someone like Zenyatta looking after you, if it weren't for him-"

"Save it, I know! I freaking know!" The man snaps loudly, causing Angela lean back in her seat from the outburst and gives him a stern look. "Look...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at ya."

Junkrat settles down on the cot again and rubs the back of his neck, letting out the breath he'd been holding before turning his gaze back towards the medic. 

"I suggest you control your temper, Jamison. Most of the others wouldn't put up with that sort of behavior around here, specially around the younger ones." She warns him, getting to her feet. "I know you're very close to Hana, you two seem to get along very well...how would Jack react if you acted that way around her?"

"I...wouldn't..." Junkrat knew he would never bring himself to shout at that girl, no matter how angry she made him, she was his friend. "I could never snap at her, the girl has been so nice to me."

"Am I different then? Haven't I been only kind to you?" Angela asks, raising a brow in question. "I've never treated you wrongly, not even when you and your friend were first brought into my care and destroyed my ward."

"Hey, we didn't have a clue where we were and your team ambushed us, we could have been heading to prison for all we knew!" Junkrat replies, crossing his arms with a huff. 

"You would have been if it weren't for Overwatch but we're getting way off topic, you need to control your anger around your teammates. That includes Zenyatta and I, we're no different than Hana." Junkrat wants to argue that both her and Hana were very different from Zenyatta, they were both flesh and blood while it was nothing but steel and gears but the look on the blonde woman's face is enough to keep his mouth shut. "So humor me, go see Zenyatta and try to get along. He is your medic after all, I can't be there all the time to help you because I'll have my own team to look after."

"Alright! Alright, get off my back." He gets off the cot and tries to look angry with her but the anger doesn't seem to show on his face, guilt does; He must be making things harder for her, explains the exhausted expression on her face.

"Thank you, Junkrat." He hears as he storms out of the room and into the hallway, once outside he lets his shoulders slump and sighs. He doesn't want to add onto the woman's troubles, she already has enough to deal with, being Overwatch's strongest healer after all. Perhaps he should go to the omnic when he needs to...what, no! He'll just try better at avoiding getting hurt in the first place!

Junkrat huff in irritation and tugs on some of his strains of hair before noticing he was being watched, his eyes flick up and meet the steel stare of his other pain in the ass teammate. 

"...Genji...?" Junkrat pulls himself together and stands up straight as the ninja walks over to him, causing the junker to take a step back himself. "How long have you been standing out here?"

"My master wants to see you and see how you're doing." Genji says, turning his head to the side and Junkrat can tell he was looking away from him. "I wanted to see how you were as well, you weren't doing very good the last time I saw you."

"Well yeah, I was nearly blown to bits." Junkrat can't help but smart off but surprisingly this doesn't upset the other like his other smart comments, instead he watches the other nod in agreement before turning his attention back to him.

"Angela told us you should have had a full recovery and it seems you've have if you're able to come off with snarky remarks." The other removes his mask and Genji smiles, actually smiles at him; This confuses Junkrat because didn't this man hate him? He doesn't know what to say. "Zenyatta will be pleased to know you're back to your old self, he hopes you'll join us for tea again. We've prepared some boba for you, just the way you like it."

"How do you know how I like it? You never took a drink from my canteen." Junkrat raises a brow at the shorter man.

"May have bribed your friend, Mako." Genji admits, shrugging his shoulders as he rubs the back of his neck. "I've noticed he likes to read so I offered him some of my old books in return."

"...and he didn't try to kill you?" Junkrat question to himself, surprised he even got a word out of Roadie, normally the man barely talked to anyone but him, he mostly kept to himself. 

"You will join us for tea, will you?" Genji asks again.

"I..." Junkrat trails off, not really knowing what to say and scratches his head. He knows Angela and well, just about everyone else wants him to get along with these two, even Roadie...perhaps...he should play nice for now. "Sure, it couldn't hurt."

It couldn't hurt, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think Junkrat is getting soft on Zenny and his pet?


	5. Chapter 5

Junkrat glances up at the omnic when he sets a cup of tea close to him and pushes it closer, wanting to still respect the still healing junker’s space.

“I’m glad you’re well, Jamison.” Zenyatta says, sitting back up and turns to Genji, who’s already sipping from his cup. “You had us all scared there for a moment.”

Junkrat wants to make a comment about how he couldn’t feel fear or be worried about his wellbeing because he’s just a bot but those words never leave his mouth; all he does is nod and lift the cup up to his lips to drink it.

It was his favorite boba milk tea.

“You’re awfully quiet.” Zenyatta says, glancing at his student again with concern. “This isn’t like you, normally you’re full of sarcastic remarks and lashing out.”

“I’m just tired.” Junkrat moves his hand to swirl the drink around in his cup, watching the boba bubbles moving around before setting his cup back down. 

“Do you need to rest? We have some mats you can lay on.” Genji offers, this makes the junker raise a brow without taking his eyes off his cup; He lifts his head to finally glance at them both and shakes his head.

“I don’t figure it’s that kind of exhaustion, I think...it’s emotionally.” Junkrat shrugs his shoulders, he looks down at his prostatic and rubs where the metal met the skin, the pain he felt when it was blown clean off of him and the tiring days after the incident. “Just sort of feel...numb, not really even numb. Nothing, you know?”

“You’re still fatigued, it’s perfectly normal. You just need some time to recover mentally too.” Zenyatta reaches up and takes one of his orbs out of the air, turning it to expect it before slowly offering it to him. “I...know you’re not very comfortable with me or my assistance but if you hold this, it should help but only if you want to; I won’t force you to take it.”

Junkrat looks at the extended hand, at the orb in it’s...his hand and slowly reaches out to take it with his metallic fingers and rolls it into his organic one. Junkrat feels a soothing aura rush over him the moment it touches his skin and the orb seems to be glowing, he stares at it for a bit before turning his attention back to the omnic. 

“I don’t understand.” He mutters, holding the orb closely in his lap, rubbing it with his thumb. Why is this bot so nice, he hasn’t given Zenyatta any reason to want to be nice to him but even after all the hell he’s put them both through, the bot still continues to be nice and...care for him; makes no sense. “I’m nothing but mean to the both of you yet...you still act like ya care.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s acting...but it’s always good to extend a friendly hand, even if those are unwilling to take that hand at first...” Zenyatta shrugs his shoulders, turning to look at his student. “It’s good to let them know the hand is still offered if they need it.”

“I don’t deserve the kindness.” Junkrat says, glancing down at the orb again and sees some sort of flicker in the thing’s aura. 

“Everyone deserves kindness-“

“Not me.” He shakes his head and sets the orb down next the cup. “I should go lay down in my room and not bother-“

“You don’t bother us, Jamison.” Zenyatta replies, picking up the orb and holding it out for him again but Junkrat just gets to his feet, brushing off his sweat shorts. “You don’t have to be alone if you’re feeling any sort of emotional-“

“I don’t need yer sympathy!” Junkrat snaps but feels regret the moment those sharp words left his mouth and it makes him angry, he hates omnics. He shouldn’t feel bad about shouting at him; eh, no! It! It’s not a person, it’s a bot. 

Junkrat grabs his hair and turns from them, gritting his teeth as he steps a few feet from those two, feeling their eyes on him and surprisingly no sharp remarks from Genji.

“You’re conflicted, it’s alright.” Zenyatta says, floating over to him with the orb in hand. “You don’t have to stay if it makes you uncomfortable but please, take this. It’ll help.”

Zenyatta takes the man’s real hand and places the orb in his palm, making the junker wrap his fingers around it. Junkrat doesn’t snap at him or jerk his hand away from the other, instead just looks down at the orb again before turning his attention back towards Zenyatta. With no expression to go by on the bot’s face, Junkrat couldn’t make out what the thing is thinking so he just gives a little nod. 

“Do you need me to fetch Angela or Mako?” Zenyatta asks, setting his hands in his lap. “If it’s emotional anxiety, guilt or...depression of some sort, it would be better if you weren’t alone.”

“I don’t want to bother them.”

“Then let use set up a pallet and you can rest here, neither of us will mind.”

“I’ll just bother you both and take up space in your little dojo.”

“That’s not for you to decide, Jamison.” Zenyatta pulls away to look at his student, watching Genji get up to set up a place for the junker to rest. “Genji and I plan to meditate for a bit, we won’t need that much space anyway.”

“I...don’t know what to say.” He doesn’t deserve this kindness coming from the omnic or his little gremlin of a student. 

“You don’t have to say anything at all, now come.” Zenyatta turns floating over to the pallet and pulling a blanket from the top of his closet, settling it over the makeshift bed. “Lay down, keep the orb nearby and I’ll wake you later on.”

“Are...you sure?” Junkrat brushes his stray hairs back and glances down at the soothing orb, hearing Zenyatta reassure him so the man hesitantly wonders over to the pallet and sits down on it, setting the orb beside the pillow and settles down on his side, watching the omnic return where he originally sat with Genji. 

Junkrat feels out of place in the omnic’s room but oddly comfortable as well since the orb was so close to his head, so comforting that it was starting to lull him to sleep but maybe that’s what Zenyatta wanting it to do. 

He didn’t know.

He closes his eyes, listening to the other two speak to one another and falls asleep listening to the sounds of their voices.

His anger reciting as sleep took over.


End file.
